


Our destiny is misery, brother of mine.

by LadySpearWife



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maedhros lives, Maglor dies, Oath of Fëanor, Poor Maedhros, Poor Maglor, Post-War of Wrath, Silmarillion AU, Silmarils, War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpearWife/pseuds/LadySpearWife
Summary: Makalaurë casts himself into the sea in despair, and Maedhros should’ve know better than expect anything else.





	Our destiny is misery, brother of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like Silmarillion wasn't painful enough.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.  
> I used Maedhros because, after all, I think it fits him better, but Makalaurë for Maglor and Fëanáro for Fëanor.

You endured terrors that few could, so the Silmaril burning your hand was nothing but some despair tearing everything apart.

The fires were as beautiful and painful as the jewel locked in your fingers, but you couldn’t jump, could you Maedhros? So, you whispered bitterly to Fëanáro that the terrible Oath was fulfilled and never thought about what your last brother felt when the agony became too great and when he fell to the raging waters.

Makalaurë never had your heart of steel, and it wasn’t betrayal making you furious and lost, a ghost and a wanderer.

_It was loneliness._


End file.
